


Superheroes attacked by homophobe, caught on camera phone

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baltimore, Dialogue-Only, Homophobic Language, Implied Fisticuffs, M/M, POV Outsider, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This normally quiet neighborhood witnessed quite a scene today when a self-proclaimed 'proud American male' accosted two men who were kissing just outside the restaurant door. The proud American male got quite a surprise when he landed the first punch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes attacked by homophobe, caught on camera phone

"Good evening, I'm Denise Koch for Eyewitness News. Topping our local news tonight, an unexpected altercation between a violent homophobe and a couple of visiting superheroes. Here's Clive Namkung live on the scene." 

"Hi, Denise. I'm standing near the Mount Vernon Stable Restaurant, as you can see by the window behind me, in the nine hundred block of north Charles Street. This normally quiet neighborhood witnessed quite a scene today when a self-proclaimed 'proud American male' accosted two men who were kissing just outside the restaurant door. The proud American male got quite a surprise when he landed the first punch. Here we have camera footage from a passerby."

\--"Hey, you. Hey, faggots. Get a room. Didja hear me, faggots? Get a room! Pride Day's over, go back in the closet, homos."  
\--"Excuse me?"  
\--"Excuse me? Excuse you! Get the **** outa the street, it's broad daylight, ****in' Christ, you fairies disgust me--"  
\--"Hey, pal, d'you have any idea who you're talkin' to, here?"  
\--"I see a coupla dirty queers who oughta be locked up, that's who I'm talkin' to. Who the ****'re you, get a haircut, Christ, you're a disgrace--"  
\--"Son, you wanta shut your mouth now and go home, okay? Before my friend here gets upset."  
\--"Y'r friend, huh? You mean the guy who ***** your ***? Or do you do him?"  
\--"There's no cause to--"  
\--"Steve, don't bother talkin', guys like this don't listen--"  
\--"Listen to this, faggot! --OW, Jesus ****in' Christ, what the ****--"  
\--"Son, if you keep twisting like that, my friend will crush the bones in your wrist. Because you just tried to land a punch on Bucky Barnes, and that's a super-powered metal hand he's holding you with."  
\--[incoherent yelling and crying]  
\--"Yeah, well, you shoulda thought of that before you started harassing people, bud. It's a free country, and Captain America here has gone through a lot to keep it that way, so maybe you ought to apologize to both of us?"  
\--[incoherent crying mixed with apologizing]

"Well, Denise, as you can see, the gay couple that the assailant decided to harass were none other than Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, Captain America and the Winter Soldier. According to witnesses, Barnes administered a few well-placed punches and the assailant fled the scene. Captain Rogers were heard to remark that this was not how he had hoped to let the media know about his romantic relationship with Sgt. Barnes, but that he still didn't like bullies."

"Thanks for that report, Clive, and I hope Sgt. Barnes and Captain Rogers will give Baltimore another shot and not judge us on account of this incident."

\--Click.

"Your face turned bright red, Stevie."

"Well, I was mad."

"You were embarrassed."

"I was mad. Maybe a little embarrassed, caught with my boyfriend's tongue down my throat."

"Coulda been worse. Coulda been my hand down your pants."

"Think that guy'll sue?"

"Nah. He ain't got the nerve. Anyway, I got nothin' he can take, 'sides the arm."

"And seventy years back pay."

"Shush. I'm turning out the light."

\--Click.

**Author's Note:**

> When a friend on Facebook linked to [this news item,](http://www.thefrisky.com/2015-08-04/gay-basher-attacked-married-west-point-couple-and-it-did-not-go-well/) my first thought was, That is so Steve and Bucky. Et voila! I set this story in Baltimore 'cos it's my home town, hon.


End file.
